moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W podziemiach Metropolii cz. 4
Tadeusz stał w swoim potężnym egzoszkielecie z rozpostartymi ramionami. Znajdował się w miejscu, które zostało oddane Kharlezowi jako apartamenty, a teraz zostało przerobione na świątynie na cześć Boga Maszyn. Z sufitu zwisały grube pęki kabli związane i wczepione w płaskorzeźby na ścianach przedstawiające skomplikowane systemy kół zębatych, które pozostawały w ciągłym ruchu konserwowane przez przerobionych na cyborgi nieludzi, głównie elfy. On sam stał w centrum okręgu stylizowanego na koło zębate z wygrawerowaną w podłodze otwartą księgą. - Jesteś pewien, że wiesz co robisz? – spytał Żbikowski, gdy Technik zaczął go okrążać skanując jego ciało. - Całkowicie. – odpowiedział krótko, po czym wpiął się w egzoszkielet Mechadendrytami i przeskanował wszystkie jego systemy. – Możesz poczuć mały dyskomfort. - Co masz na… AAA! – krzyknął, gdy poraził go impuls elektryczny, lecz technik jakby zupełnie się tym nie przejął. – Co to było? - Lekkie spięcie w przekaźniku neutralnym, nic ci nie będzie, raczej. – głos Kharleza był pozbawiony emocji, co nadawało mu naprawdę mroczną aurę, że też Tadeusz dał się namówić na te całe „ulepszenia”. W zasadzie przekonał go argument dosyć patriotyczny, w końcu obaj pochodzi z tego samego kraju. – Nie wierć się teraz, jeśli byś mógł. - Dobra. – rzekł Tadek, po czym wszystkie systemy wyłączyły się, a on sam słyszał tylko cichą melodyjkę nuconą jakby w oddali. Kharlez tymczasem otworzył tył pancerza, rozchylając wstęgi sztucznych mięśni, aby dostać się do jednostki zasilającej. Ot prosty reaktor termo plazmowy, a jednak dający dość mocy, by zasilić całe uzbrojenie. Technik bez namysłu wyciągnął go i po przeskanowaniu wyrzucił za siebie, gdzie przed upadkiem uratowany został przez cyborga, który troskliwie zaniósł reaktor do relikwiarza. Kharlez natomiast wykonał kilka ruchów, a zaawansowana drukarka trójwymiarowa rozpoczęła prace nad ulepszoną wersją reaktora, w podwójnej liczbie. Technik natomiast zagłębił się w głównych systemach skanując, ulepszając i kopiując do odpowiednich partii swojego mózgu i mięśni. Po chwili jednostki zasilające były gotowe i krasnolud-cyborg przyniósł je wprost do rąk technika, który do używając serworamion zmodyfikował gniazdo, dodając zbieracz, w którego dwa wejścia podłączył reaktory. Następnie zmodyfikował systemy celownicze i autozmysły, oraz poprawił wady całej konstrukcji, w które nikt nie wiedział jak ingerować. - Już. – rzekł odsuwając się nieco. - Tak szybko? – spytał zdziwiony Tadeusz, gdy uderzyły w niego wszystkie wprowadzone zmiany. – Myślałem, że zajmie ci to co najmniej kilka godzin. - Pff… A co ja? Zwykły człowiek? – spytał, a gdy jego rozmówca chciał już odpowiedzieć pojawiła się Szalona, która uwiesiła się nogami na szyi Technika. - Khaaarlez! Miałeś iść ze mną na strzelnicę o 12! Obiecaaaaaaaałeś! – wydarła się tak głośno, że było ją pewnie słychać w całym Pałacu, dobrze, ze technik miał swój hełm. - Ale jest dopiero… - spojrzał na zegarek w granicy pola widzenia. – 11:56… - Chooodź! – ciągnęła go za rękaw krzycząc słodko. – Miałam nauczyć cię strzelać! A potem mieliśmy jeszcze gdzieś pójść! Obiecałeś! - No cóż. – powiedział spokojnie zdejmując hełm. Spojrzał na zdziwionego Tadka, po czym powiedział ni to do niego, ni do siebie. – Mus, to mus. Poszli zatem zostawiając nie wiedzącego co się stało Tadeusza samego sobie. +++8_MINUT_PÓŹNIEJ+++ Strzelnica znajdowała się w małym parku na dachu Pałacu, a w zasadzie została zrobiona prowizorycznie w celu szkolenia jednostek ochrony i jakoś tak została. Kharlez stał z wyciągniętą prawą ręką, w której trzymał pistolet Szalonej. W drodze tutaj pozbył się wszystkich doczepianych wspomagaczy. Teraz celował w kierunku tarczy, mrużąc prawe oko i zamykając lewe. Nacisnął spust , a pocisk poleciał nad celem i uderzył w drzewo stojące dalej. - Nie potrafię! – powiedział ze złością niemal rzucając pistoletem. - Ehh… pokażę ci to jeszcze raz. – odpowiedziała Szalona stając obok Technika i łapiąc go za dłoń z pistoletem, a następnie ją unosząc i pociągając za spust, cały czas patrząc na cel. Nie zauważyła przez to, że mężczyzna zamiast skupić się na zapamiętaniu ruchów patrzy na jej twarz z pewnym smutkiem w oczach. Po kilku strzałach w końcu odwróciła głowę w jego stronę patrząc mu w oczy z lekko zdziwioną i zawstydzoną miną. - Nie uważasz! Jesteś beznadziejny! – krzyknęła na niego ze złością, po czym dodała już spokojnie. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Znów chwyciła go za dłoń i ją uniosła, jednocześnie jednak owijając drugą rękę wokół jego pasa i kładąc głowę na jego barku. Tym razem tylko na nią zerknął ukradkiem, po czym skupił się na strzelaniu. Pozwolił instruktorce wyprostować sobie ramię, po czym patrząc przez szczerbinkę starał się utrzymać w niej muszkę, co nie wychodziło mu zbyt dobrze, ale w końcu nacisnął spust, a potem jeszcze kilka razy. Wszystkie pociski trafiły w zewnętrzne pierścienie tarczy. Było dużo lepiej niż poprzednio. - Teraz zrób to sam. – powiedziała rudowłosa puszczając go. Kharlez spojrzał na nią i przytaknął, po czym wycelował i wystrzelił kilkukrotnie, do skończenia amunicji, kilka razy trafiając nawet w obrys tarczy. - Wiesz, chyba nic z tego nie będzie. – stwierdziła w końcu patrząc na bezradnego mężczyznę patrzącego na nią z miną zbitego szczeniaczka. - Chyba nie. – przytaknął wzruszając ramionami, po czym rzucił jej pistolet. – To… Może gdzieś pójdziemy? - Może nie dzisiaj, wiesz, ważne sprawy. – odpowiedziała robiąc gest dłonią symbolizujący słuchawkę telefonu, po czym puściła mu oczko i zniknęła. Kharlez uśmiechnął się cierpko, po czym chwycił leżący na pobliskim stoliku pistolet i z zimnym gniewem wykorzystał wgrane w jego pamięć mięśniową systemy celownicze z pancerza Tadeusza i wystrzelił po kolei do wszystkich tarcz na strzelnicy, za każdym razem trafiając w sam środek. Następnie wystrzelił w klucz białych gołębi, które jeden po drugim były rozrywane przez pociski. Po skończeniu amunicji naciskał spust jeszcze kilkunastokrotnie zanim nie krzyknął ze złości i nie upadł na kolana dając upust swym negatywnym emocjom w postaci płaczu. +++W_PEWNEJ_ODLEGŁOŚCI+++ Kryjąca się za drzewami Szalona wyciągnęła przed siebie delikatnie drżącą dłoń. Lufa trzymanego przez nią czarnego pistoletu również lekko drgała, jednak mimo to gdyby dziewczyna postanowiła wystrzelić, pozbawiłaby technika głowy. Wystarczy. Jeden. Strzał. Szalona Kapelusznik wzięła głęboki oddech i ze zrezygnowaniem opuściła broń. Po raz kolejny się nie odważyła. ''- Widzę że wciąż się wahasz.''- odezwał się nagle ktoś zza pleców dziewczyny. Kapelusznik wzdrygnęła się ale nie spanikowała. Znała ten głos bardzo dobrze. Gdyby jego właściciel chciał ją zabić, już by to zrobił. - Ojciec Cię wysłał?- spytała Szalona, nie odwracając się. -'' Nie wie że tu jestem.-'' odpowiedział głos. - Oszukujesz się.- powiedziała Szalona, śmiejąc się lekko pod nosem. -'' Tak samo jak ty.-'' stwierdził głos.- Wiesz co sprowadzi, wiesz co uczyni. A mimo to wciąż się oszukujesz. Dziewczyna opuściła smutno głowę, nic nie odpowiadając. ''- Dlaczego to robisz?- dopytywał się głos. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. - "Żelazną Chmarę powstrzymać może jedynie Żelazna Pięść"- odpowiedziała Szalona.- Tak powiedział nam Dygb, co nie? -'' Heh.-'' zaśmiał się głos.- ''Równie dobrze może chodzić o Rzeźnika. Albo o jakąkolwiek istotę w multiwersum. - Ale ja chcę wierzyć.- powiedziała poważna jak nigdy Szalona, wpatrując się w strzelającego Kharleza.- Tatuś uwierzył we mnie, gdy byłam na drodzę do zatracenia. Gdy byłam maszyną do zabijania którą stworzył Ojciec. Gdy byłam istotą pozbawioną świadomości, łaknąca jedynie przelewać krew. We mnie uwierzono- dlatego ja również mam zamiar w kogoś uwierzyć. -'' A jeśli Cię zawiedzie?''- spytał głos. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wzleciała lekko w powietrze, niewidoczna dla nikogo i wyciągnęła do góry broń. - Wtedy naprawdę nie chciałabym być w jego skórze, Molay.- odpowiedziała Szalona, głosem tysiąca potępionych dusz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures